Green Eyes
by WiseGirlWriter
Summary: "Wait, so you're like, uh I meant you can't uh." He stuttered. "Yea I'm blind. Don't be embarrassed I'm kind of used to people's reactions by now." I said reassuringly. "Oh um thanks. My names Percy by the way, Percy Jackson." "I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." Mortal AU
1. Chapter 1

**Green Eyes:**

"Wow look at that view."

"Piper we are inside."

"How do you know?"

"Because we haven't moved all morning."

"What if I'm watching tv?"

"You're watching Spongebob. I highly doubt there's something interesting to look at on that show."

"How do you know I'm watching Spongebob?"

"I'm blind not def you dumbass."

"Oh right."

I couldn't tell if I was but I was attempting to roll my eyes at my best friends stupidity.

If you haven't guessed by now, I am blind. I've been blind since I was 6. 10 years ago my parents and I were just taking a drive to go and get ice cream and next thing I know we are rammed into by a drunk driver. Since that day I haven't been able to see zip.

Even though I'm blind I can get around just fine. For starters I have my seeing eye dog Cerberus. He's a German shepherd dog and he's been my seeing eye dog for the past 4 years. Then if I don't end up using Cerberus I will usually have my seeing eye person help me aka Piper.

Piper has even moved in with me just to keep an eye on me and make sure I don't quote on quote accidentally walk off a cliff.

"So what do you want for lunch Annie?" Piper asked me.

I heard her get up to go check the fridge.

"Don't call me Annie, and how about pizza?" I suggested.

"Nah we had pizza last night."

"Oh true."

"We can always go out and get something." Piper said walking back over to the couch and sitting down.

"Ooo can we go to Subway please?" I begged.

"Sure, you go get Cerberus and I'll get the car."

I heard Piper grab her keys and walk out the door to get the car.

"Cerberus can you get my brush?" I shouted.

A few seconded later I felt a wet nose pressed up against my leg.

I felt around until I grabbed my hairbrush from Cerberus's mouth and proceeded to brush my knotted blonde hair.

"Good boy, now you wanna go for a ride?"

Cerberus barked happily in reply.

"Okay let's go!"

I threw my sun glasses on to hide my eyes and then grabbed hold of the handle that was attached to Cerberus's harness.

Cerberus led me to my front door and I proceeded to open it up and close it behind me.

He walked me to the parking lot where I heard Piper honking the horn telling me to hurry up.

Once I reached the car Piper opened the door and I got in and buckled up while she loaded Cerberus into the back.

I felt around and pressed the button turning on the radio and started to blast Fall Out Boy.

Piper hopped back into the front seat and we drove to Subway singing Uma Thurman.

However what I didn't know is that one trip to Subway could change my life forever.

 **-LineBreak-**

"Hello, what would you like today?"

"I'll have a 6in sub, Italian BMT on wheat, with lettuce and pickles and mustard please."

"Ok here you go mam."

"Thanks."

I took my Subway sandwich from the cashier and went to sit down while Piper got her own food and paid.

I sat down at a handicap table while Cerberus laid down below me and I started to eat my sandwich when I felt someone sit across from me.

"Piper I know that's you." I said and continued to eat my sub.

"Dammit how did you know?" She asked amazed at my somewhat physic abilities.

"You know all my other scenes are enhanced ever since I lost my eye sight...plus when you sneak around you make enough noise to wake a sleeping bear."

Piper and I both laughed then ate and finished out subs.

"Here I'll go throw away our trash then go get the car," Piper said after we both finished.

"Okay but hurry up because I wanna go home and listen to the Hunger Games."

"Ok ok," Piper said as she got up and left.

I leaned back in my chair and put in one of my ear buds. I pressed a button and my music started to play.

Since I'm blind and can't really "watch" tv or movies, music has been my own real escape from everything.

I was bobbing my head to the beat while petting Cerberus who was sitting next to me ready to lead me out on my command.

Where was Piper? She was taking forever.

I was about to get up and leave when I felt someone sit across from me.

"Piper what are you doing here I thought you were getting the car?"

"Who's Piper?" I heard a deep voice say.

Oh shit that's definitely not Piper.

"I'm so sorry I was just waiting for my friend and well I'm not sure where she is."

The guy laughed.

"It's ok. I'm actually waiting for my friend. I have no idea where the fuck he is."

I chuckled and continued to pet Cerberus.

"What's your dogs name?" Mystery guy asked.

I sensed him bend down and pet Cerberus.

"His names Cerberus." I replied.

Mystery guy stroked Cerberus's head. His hand accidentally brushed up against mine, making me blush.

"He's my seeing eye dog." I added in.

Mystery guy studied my face.

"Wait, so your like, uh I meant you can't uh." He stuttered.

"Yea I'm blind. Don't be embarrassed I'm kind of used to people's reactions by now." I said reassuringly.

"Oh um thanks. My names Percy by the way, Percy Jackson."

"I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase."

"So how did you loose your vision?" Percy asked.

I was sort of taken back by his question. Usually when someone meets a blind person they avoid questions about there vision.

"Wait oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry or anything-"

"No it's fine. I lost it when I was 6. My car was hit by a drunk driver and a nerve was damaged in my brain making me loose my sight."

I heard Percy suck in a breath.

"Wow I'm sorry. But hey I got an idea."

I arched my eyebrow.

"What?"

"Since I can already see what you look like, no offense-"

"None taken."

"Then I'm going to describe myself to you ok?"

"Okay, that sounds cool. I've never had a guy do that for me before."

"Well I'm happy to be the first."

Percy took a deep breath then started to talk.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I'm 18 years old and have long, messy, ink black hair. My friend Jason is always telling me to get a hair cut, but I kind of like it."

At that moment Percy gently took my hand and placed it on the top of his head.

I ran my fingers threw his hair starting to get an image of it.

I soon removed my hand and Percy continued to talk.

"I have a few freckles on my face, not as many as you, but I have plenty."

Percy then took my hand again and placed my finger tips on one of his cheeks.

He moved my fingers across his cheek over the bridge of his nose and over to the other side of his face.

Once Percy placed my hand down he began to talk again.

" I'm very tall, about 6 feet exactly. I'm pretty tan, because I go to the beach often, but I'm a white boy so I don't get that tan."

I laughed as Percy continued.

"I love to swim and my favorite color is blue. Which is ironic because my eyes are green."

I felt Percy shift in his seat.

"Last but not least are my eyes. I'm not sure if you can remember the color green or not, but people say my eyes are sometimes as light as the trees and sometimes as deep as the sea."

One more time Percy took my hand and placed it onto his face right above his eye.

I felt his eyes flutter shut as I moved my hand across one to the other.

The image of Percy grew in my head. Eventually I had a full scale model of a tall 18 year old boy with some freckles spread across his cheeks and nose. The boy had long, but not surfer long, black hair. And the boys eyes were as green as the sea.

"Thanks Percy. For helping me see even when I can't."

"No problem. Hey I almost forgot we were in a Subway."

My mind finally snapped back into reality and away from Percy.

Where is Piper? Who knows how long Percy and I have been sitting here.

"Percy? Do you think you could help me find my friend Piper? She left to get the car before you came in and I have no idea where she is."

"Yea sure."

I felt Percy stand up and wait for me.

Cerberus stood up next to me and I reached down and gripped the handle on his harness.

We were walking out of Subway when I felt Percy lace his fingers with mine.

His hands were ruff, but kind of soft.

I liked it.

Percy, Cerberus, and I walked for a bit before I heard the sound of a familiar voice.

"Oh my god Annabeth! I'm so sorry I forgot about you!"

I felt Piper hug me then step back.

"Yea just go and leave your blind friend in Subway all by herself." I said sarcastically.

"Well it looks like you had some kind of company other then Cerberus." Piper said. It's like I could feel her smirking.

I blushed and Percy squeezed my hand letting me know he was still there.

"What were you doing anyway?" I asked my friend.

"Oh well I kinda met a guy. His names Jason. He just left to go and meet his fri-"

"Oh so thats where Jason was." Percy said.

I laughed and so did Piper.

"I guess I have to go and meet him now. I promise I'll see you again soon Annabeth." Percy said and he gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

If I could see my face right now it would probably resemble a tomato.

After Percy left, Piper and I drove home.

"So are you gonna meet up with Percy again?" Piper asked.

"Only if you meet up with Jason." I replied with a smile.

"Of course Annie."

"Don't call me Annie."

We both laughed and for the rest of the day I kept thinking up images of Percy. Each one with him and his bright sea green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so this was originally only a one-shot, but because of all of the reviews, followers, and favorites I have decided to continue the story. I don't know how long it is going to be, but I will try to update once or twice a week.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Percy's POV**

"You should call her."

I sat up on the couch and turned around to see my roommate Jason drinking a coke and leaning up against the counter.

"Call who?"

Jason rolled his eyes and walked over to sit down next to me.

"You know who," he replied with a smirk.

I shook my head and turned my head towards the tv to continue watching reruns of Friends.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Bull shit."

It's true. I knew exactly what Jason was talking about, or in this case who he was talking about.

Jason stood up and blocked my view from the television.

"Bro move out of the way."

"Sorry bro, but no," Jason retorted and proceeded to take the remote from me and turn off the tv.

"Sometimes I think everyone on that show are my only friends," I sighed and Jason chuckled.

"But I'm your OTB, One True Bro right?"

"The one and only."

We both shared a laugh before Jason continued his previous conversation.

"Percy you should really call Annabeth. After your first meeting you've been kind of love sick."

I scoffed, "Am not."

"Are to."

"How so then?"

"Well for starters you keep randomly running your fingers through your hair and sighing every time you do it."

Damn, Jason had me on that one. Ever since my first encounter with Annabeth I've been trying to work up the courage to call her, but every time I pick up the phone I back out. Every time I think of her I imagine her delicate hands running through my hair and the feeling of her fingers intertwined with mine.

For once Jason is right, and that's saying a lot considering he thought that pizza milkshakes would be a good idea.

"Ok ok, I'll call her." I said and picked my phone up off of the coffee table and dialed in the number Annabeth's friend Piper gave me.

"You know if I'm calling Annabeth you might as well call Piper." I suggested.

Jason waved his hand.

"I've already got that covered bro."

"Really bro?"

"Yeah bro. We've got a date Saturday night."

"Nice bro."

"Thanks bro."

Our bro conversation was cut short when I heard someone pick up the phone on the other line.

"Hello, this is Annabeth Chase speaking."

I cleared my throat and looked over to Jason for reassurance. In return Jason shot me a grin and a thumbs up.

"Um, hey Annabeth it's Percy."

"Hi Percy I'm so glad you called, but how did you get my number?"

"Your friend gave it to me before I left you two yesterday."

"Oh I'll have to remember to kill- I mean thank Piper later for doing that. But honestly I'm really happy you called."

A wave of relief washed over me.

"Yeah me to. So I was wondering if you maybe wanted to do something this Saturday?"

I heard Annabeth suck in a breath at the other end of the line. I hope it was from excitement and not nerves.

"Of course!" She replied cheerfully.

"Oh my gods that's awesome! I'll come by around 7 to pick you up, does that sound good?"

"It sounds great Percy. I can't wait to meet up with you again."

I smiled,"Me too."

Annabeth and I both said our goodbyes and once she hung up I slowly put down my phone.

"So? What's happening?" Jason asked curiously.

"She said yes!" I shouted and jumped up from my seat and fist punched the air out of excitement.

Jason patted me on the back.

"I'm so proud of you bro."

"Thanks bro."

"Your welcome bro, now let's watch a movie to celebrate."

Jason put the movie The Adventures into the DVD player and we started to watch.

We were happily watching Hulk beat up Loki when I remembered something, and when I did it hit me like a truck.

"Wait, I just remembered something."

"Hey your actually using your head for once and remembering things. This Annabeth girl is already making a big impact on your life and you've only met her once."

Jason laughed at his own joke as I grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and chucked it at him. It smacked him right in the face, but he still continued to laugh anyway.

"Oh shut the fuck up, I'm being serious."

"Then what is it?" Jason asked after he calmed down from his laughing fit.

"Annabeth's blind so what am I suppose to take her out to do. We can't go see a movie, we can't go laser tagging, and we definitely can't go bowling."

Jason just shrugged.

"I don't know bro. Like I said before, use your head for once and get creative. Plus your dates on Saturday so you've got about 2 days to plan. That should be plenty of time to think of something."

I nodded my head and continued to watch the movie.

I had two days, and by then I would have something amazing planned for Annabeth.


	3. Chapter 3 Part One

**So I've been really lazy with writing because I've been so busy this week and because of that I have decided to split chapter 3 into two parts. Part two should be up within the next few days. Just a little something extra to say: I finished The Darkest Minds trilogy and it is amazing and it made me cry several times. I highly recommend the book to anyone.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Part One**

"So you have no idea what you're going to do?"

"No. All he said was its going to be a surprise."

"Then I'm going to dress you casual. How about your old orange camp t-shirt and some jean shorts?"

"Sounds good."

Piper and I were currently in my room. While I was sprawled out on my bed, Piper was picking out my clothes for my date with Percy tonight.

"What if we go out to do something stupid? Like horseback riding or bowling?" I sighed.

When I talked to Percy on the phone last night all he told me was that our date was going to be a big surprise and that I will supposedly love it.

"I highly doubt its going to be something that you can't participate in. Percy knows you're blind, hopefully he will be smart enough to take that into account to whatever you're doing."

Piper paused and I heard her rummage though one of my draws.

"He's probably just going to take you out somewhere. A restaurant or maybe a walk through the park."

I sat up and turned to the direction of her voice.

"What is Jason taking you out to do?"

"He's taking me out to go see Paper Towns and then after we're going to get some food over at Silver Dinner."

I laid back down on my bed and started to play with my honey blonde curls, or that's at least how Piper described them.

"At least you know what your doing. I have no idea and you know how I like to be prepared."

I felt Piper sit down at the foot of my bed.

"I know Annie, but trust me. Even if you don't know what you're going to be doing we at least know that you're going to look good doing it."

"You know I can't see or even tell what I'll look like." I responded with a shake of my head.

"Then I guess you're just going to have to trust me."

"Of course I trust you."

"Good, because when Percy sees you he's not going to be able to look away."

 **-LineBreak-**

"Okayyyy annnnd... Your done!"

I felt Piper move away from fussing with my hair and face and step back.

"You look beautiful Annabeth," My best friend said clearly happy with the work she had done.

"Describe it." I said eagerly wanting to at least hear what I looked like.

"I managed to tame your wild curls and brushed them out and put them into a fish tale braid. As I said earlier I have you wearing your old orang camp t-shirt with some jean shorts. You're going to be wearing your black and white converse once you leave. I put on a little bit of blush and foundation to make your face stand out a bit. And last, but not least I choose your nice Ray-Ban sun glasses for you to cover up your eyes."

I stood still trying to picture myself in my head. I reached up and felt my braided hair then ran my fingers over the edge of my t-shirt and finally made my way down to feeling my denim jean shorts.

I smiled at the image I created in my head, satisfied with the way Piper dressed me up.

My fantasy was interrupted with the sound of the doorbell ringing and with that came the sound of Cerberus running to the door and barking his head off.

"That must be you date." Piper said and she left the room.

I took a deep breath before putting on my sun glasses and lacing up my converse.

I walked down the hallway and stopped short hearing Piper and Percy talking at the door. My nerves were finally starting to get the best of me. In my defense I can't even remember the last time I went on a date. Contrary to popular believe not a lot of guys are interested in blind girls.

You can do this Annabeth. You've been through so much shit already that can't let some little date scare you. After giving myself a little pep talk I continued down the hallway and to the front door.

"Hey Percy." I said standing behind Piper.

I heard Percy's breath hitch at the sight of me causing my face to burn up.

"Wow Annabeth you look beautiful," Percy said making me blush even harder.

"So I've been told," I replied sending a thankful look to Piper.

"Okay well Jason and I will only be gone for a few hours, so I'll probably be home by the time you get back from doing whatever you are planning to do." Piper said resting a hand on my shoulder.

I could feel Percy smirking in front of me as he said "It's a surprise."

"You've told me that about 7 times in the past two days." I said impatiently.

"Well c'mon then, let's go," Percy said taking my hand in his.

I felt the familiar feeling of his soft calloused hands in mine and smiled.


	4. Chapter 3 Part Two

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I have just started school so I've been really busy and writing isn't my number one thing to do. But I will try and update whenever I can.**

 **Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

 **Chapter 3 Part Two:**

After waving and saying goodbye to Piper, Percy led me out the front door and over to his car where he opened the door and helped me buckle up.

Percy then went around and got into the drivers seat and started up the car.

"So your not going to tell me anything?" I asked wishfully, hoping for at least a hint.

I heard Percy chuckle at my impatience/excitement.

"Nope." He replied popping the p.

I leaned back in my seat and sighed.

"Hey how about some music?" Percy suggested as he turned on the radio. He started to switch through stations when I heard a familiar tune.

"Wait stop! Leave it on this station."

"Yes ma'm."

Centuries by Fall Out Boy started to play through the speakers in Percy's car. I smiled to myself and started to mumble the words.

"So you like Fall Out Boy." Percy said. It sounded more like a statement then a question.

"I just don't like, I love. They are my favorite band. Piper and I were trying to get tickets to see them on tour, but they all sold out before we could snag any."

There was a long pause before Percy spoke again.

"Damn, I'm sorry you didn't get to go."

I just shrugged my shoulders, not knowing why he cared at all.

"Eh it's ok. There will always be a next time."

"Oh I'm sure there will be." Percy said. I don't know how but I could feel him smiling. And not just a happy smile, it's the kind of smile you would make when your planning something that a person doesn't know about.

Like when you plan to prank a friend and they don't know about it because there either oblivious, or in my case blind.

Minutes passed and Percy and I talked about random subjects. While I talked about school Percy talked about his mom and blue food.

"Blue cookies? I mean what do those even taste like?"

"They taste like fucking heaven. I could eat them for the rest of my life and not get sick of them."

"Well I shall be the judge of that."

"After our next date I'll have to bring you some."

I turned my body and faced where Percy was sitting.

"Who says there will be a second date?"

"Me, because I'm awesome."

"We haven't even technically had our first date!"

Percy's car rolled to a stop and he turned off the engine.

"Well then, good thing we have arrived."

I unbuckled and slowly got out of the car. When I put my feet on the ground I felt soft plush grass underneath my shoes.

"Where are we?" I asked trying to sense anything that could give me an indication as to where we were. All I could hear were voices, and lots of them.

"You will know soon enough." Percy said and he took my hand.

We walked until the grass turned to gravel and the voices got louder. Seconds later I was standing by a large crowd of people. All of them talking and mumbling stuff. The only words I manage to catch were 'band', 'falling', and 'play.'

"C'mon our seats are in the front." Percy said tugging on my hand.

Percy lead me through the crowed of people occasionally saying "excuse me, sorry," or "blind girl coming through."

We finally stopped and sat down in a pair of uncomfortable folding chairs.

When we sat down I started to overwhelm Percy with questions. "What are we doing? Where are we? What's happening?"

"Shhh" was all he replied with.

"Oh you did not just tell me to 'shhh'"

"Annabeth calm down the shows starting."

"Show?" I asked confused turning my head from side now noticing that the crowed had gone silent.

I was about to ask Percy another question when a beat started to play in front of me. A guitar added to the drum beat and soon the lead singer began to sing and the song started.

Centuries was being played and sung clear as day right in front of me. And it wasn't just any old band playing a cover it was Fall Out Boy.

A smile spread onto my face and Percy must have noticed because he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I gave his hand a squeeze in return and then focused my ears on the music.

About 10 songs later the band was off stage preparing for there encore.

"Percy this is amazing. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome. It took awhile to figure out what to do, but after a little help from Piper we finally threw this together."

I stood up and grabbed Percy's hands to make him stand up with me. I opened my arms and wrapped them around his torso and he returned the hug and planted a kiss at the top of my head.

The band then came back on stage to preform there encore, and the rest of the night consisted of Percy and I dancing and twirling in circles to Alone Together.


End file.
